


Snack Break

by Prey_Rabbit (Peter_Rabbit)



Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mouthplay, Partial Nudity, Remus being Remus, Soft and safe, Vore, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Prey_Rabbit
Summary: Logan is studying and Remus demands that he either pays attention to him instead or takes a small break for a snack, Logan chooses the snack break.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026927
Kudos: 20





	Snack Break

Logan’s head shot up as the sound of claws scraping harshly against wood. He looked to his door and sighed as it opened without him answering his boyfriend’s version of a knock. “Lo-Lo! My favorite dork! What could you possibly be doing that’s more important than doing me?” Remus exclaimed, crossing the room and leaning over Logan’s shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and pushed Remus off just long enough to spin in his chair to face him. Remus immediately took the opportunity to sit in his lap. Logan smiled as he looked up into Remus’s crimson eyes, “Nothing. Just studying.”

“You’ve been studying for days, my snick-snack, when are you gonna come out of this awful room?” Remus whined.

“It’s merely been a few hours,” Logan reminded him, “And I thought you liked my room, does it displease you now?”

“No, but you being in it without me does!” Remus insisted. 

“Of course,” Logan chuckled, “Well I still have much to do, but you’re free to join. I’m going over political statistics.”

Remus whined louder, “Lo, you know I love almost everything you learn, but statistics is my absolute least favorite of your studies! Can’t we go over the human anatomy, or all the space stuff?”

“Sorry Remus, but I’m on a schedule, and I’d like to get this done,” Logan replied, “I’d still like you to stay with me though, it makes it go much quicker with you here.”

“Well,” Remus hummed, tapping his chin, “How about a snack break then?”

Logan licked his lips unconsciously and leaned back in his chair. “I’d love a little snack, anything in mind?” he teased.

“I do have one little thing in mind,” Remus answered, slowly shrinking himself in Logan’s lap, “It’s super good. It tastes bitter but you love it, it has a very unique smell, and let’s not forget it makes excellent conversation.”

Logan snorted and scooped up Remus into his hands, holding him up, “Oh, is that all factual?”

“Absolutely!” Remus chirped; he quickly started pulling off his tunic, which was probably hiding more than a few stains in all that black fabric, and tossed it on the floor. “So whatcha’ waiting for King Kong, I’m your human sacrifice!”

Logan rolled his eyes again and dumped Remus in his mouth without any ceremony. Remus bounced on the tongue, laughing softly as he spread himself out, pushing against Logan’s teeth and the palate above.

Logan parted his teeth, letting Remus’s arm slip through before biting down softly and rolling his teeth over the limb. He then pushed Remus all the way into his cheek and then rolled him to his other cheek, Remus giggling excitedly the entire time. 

After a few more seconds of Logan playing with Remus, he pushed him to the back of his mouth and swallowed, Remus squiming happily down and letting out a bark of laughter when Logan swallowed again, the muscles all around him squishing and squeezing him pleasantly. 

He fell into the stomach with a wet splat and immediately spread out, trying to touch every side like he did in the mouth. Logan couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt Remus’s squirming. He turned back to his desk, “I think you may become more distracting than helpful.”

Remus rolled over, pressing himself against a wall and then rubbing the flesh below him with his hands, “Whatever do you mean?”

Logan relaxed under the soft belly rub, slowly starting his studying again, “You know exactly what I mean, Remus.”

“You’re still studying, aren’t you?” Remus said pointedly before continuing, “You are studying, right? ‘Cause I actually have no idea.”

“Yes, I am studying. That does not mean you are any less distracting,” Logan added. Remus shrugged and continued rubbing Logan’s stomach as his boyfriend studied.


End file.
